A Love Formed From Recovery
by Lilbloo20
Summary: All her life ReI Todoroki has known pain and abuse by the hands of her violent husband. Years later in recovery she receives visits from her son's best friend, Izuku Midoriya. The young man making her feel safier than she's ever been her whole life. Can he heal her broke mind and heart, or is she doomed to remain broken?
1. Chapter 1: The first Visit

**A/n**

**Hey! So I have no idea how old Rei is since dabi/touya is the oldest. She looks youngish so I'll put her around the age of bakugo's mom at 38.**

**Also, I just wanna ask the question what as readers got you guys into fanfiction?**

**Well Enjoy, and I don't own anything!**

**[****]**

Sometimes pain is all we know. It defines us to who we are and how we develop later on. Most either known it through strife or abuse. Abuse has many categories that fit under this from physically, emotional, sexual and psychological. So in layman's terms it could either strengthen you as a person or break you.

For Rei Todoroki, It broke her as a person.

The woman had been pressed under the thumb of her abusive husband for 20 long years. Years of biding and facing the wrath of man who only used her to make a so called "perfect creation", between their quirks.

Quirk marriage wasn't uncommon, but it mostly used by clans trying to strengthen their quirks or extend the image that had to upheld. Her family held generations of powerful Ice quirks so to keep it going her father offered her up for marriage.

That's how she had lost her freedom.

From the moment her father auctioned her off as an object of status is when she realized she'd never know what freedom would be like every again.

It was when she met Enji that she learned what true enslavement was.

At first, he was nice in the beginning. He took the time to learn about her. To court her in simple gestures of romance and simple devotion. Though it didn't last past the first night after their wedding.

She remembered it well because she had cried for hours afterwards. The man that was suppose to be gentle and kind became rough and aggressive. She recalled ever bruise, burn, and scar from that first night they had spent together. The pain that racked over her body from hours upon hours worth of aggressive sexual intercourse. The cries of pain and pleading falling on deaf ears as he used her body however he pleased. That first night she knew she just a slave and she would never escape from this life of pain. A numb feel setting deep into her core.

Nine months later and their first Touya Todoroki was born.

The child bearing all of his features from the red hair to his deep blue eyes. At first she felt content that a child born from the man's aggressive nature would only lead her to more suffering.

Though as she held the baby in her arms as it stared at her with such love and wonder she had broken down and cried.

She vowed to protect the child with all her life. Though the vow became an empty promise after that day for the pain would only come from the cruel tyrant known as her husband.

**[****]**

_"20 years..." _She thought ruefully as she stared out the window of her small bedroom. The design simple as it only had a bed, closet, a desk and a small bathroom. The hospital she was in providing her with care right after...the incident.

4 childern.

In those 20 years she had given birth to 4 beautifully children. She had loved each one dearly and tried as she might protected them from the violence of the uncaring man that was her husband.

It was when shoto was born that she broke completely. Shoto had been the perfect unison of both their quirks. The cruel smile that he gave the child frightened her to no end for he finally got what he asked for.

She had raised him best she could with as much love and nurturing motherly affection as she could. For when he recieved his quirk he would be subjected to the cruel training as the other were taught.

When he turned 4 is when her mental stability finally collapsed. The years of abuse finally catching up to her as she remembered the moment clear as day. The fear she felt when she saw his left side.

She cried everytime she thought about that moment. The cries of pain from her youngest as scalding hot water was poured upon his left side scarring him not just physically, but emotionally as well.

Years later he came to visit her at the hospital. The little boy she remembered now a teenager and almost taller than her. The tears that she shed apologizing for all the pain she caused him and the years she regretted not being there for him.

That day she had reconnected with the son she had hurt long ago. A small step in recovery as she tried reconnecting the broke pieces of her family once again.

**[****]**

After that shoto had spent as much of his free time as he could with her. Telling her stories of school life and his hero training mostly.

She had smiled as she discovered her son had made many friends and that he had developed a geniune smile that he carried instead of his usual neutral expression.

A knock at her door pulled her out of her musing.

"Rei-san you have a visitor." A nurse spoke through the door.

_"Funny the only visitors I get are my children..."_

Cautiously she got up from her bed as the door opened to reveal the unknown visitor.

The first thing she noticed was the unruly mess of green hair. The visitor was a young boy probably as old as Shoto. He had green eyes and a face adorned with freckles. The shy smile on his face as he stood there nervously by the door.

The boy was no other than Izuku Midoriya. The stories that shoto told her made it clear that this was him. The nervousness and green hair being a dead give away.

"G-good evening Rei-san!" He stuttered nervously. The boy looked around everywhere,but her.

_"It's kinda cute.__"_

Calming down she gave the boy a gentle smile.

"You must be Midoriya-san. Shoto talks alot about you." She chuckled light as the young man before her blushed uncontrollably.

"Though it brings the question what are you doing here?" She questioned. She never got any visitors outside her children and nurses so seeing someone new made her slightly antsy. Though she wasn't feeling any of that as she looked at the boy.

In fact she felt...tranquil.

"W-well my mom works in a different section of the hospital and shoto couldn't make a visit today saying he had his intern ship. So I decide to kill teo birds with one stone basically." He explained awkwardly looking off to the side.

_"True he had said that his internship would take up alot his time..."_

"Well thank you for coming in his stead. I don't get many visitors so it's nice. Also it's good to finally meet one of his friends." She spoke coolly as a small smile graced her lip.

Shoto does talk about his friends alot. The person who he spoke highly of though was Midoriya himself. The young man before her was the reason her son was even seeing her. He had made her son realize that he was his own person and broke him from his spell of anger he held in his hear. That his quirk was his power and not his fathers.

"I-it's no problem! Umm..I also brought umm these for you." Now noticing the small box he held he carefully removed the top to reveal a small assortment of pastries.

"F-for me?" She questioned shyly.

"Yes he said you liked sweets,but wasn't specific so..." He said scratching cheek with a smile.

It was indeed thoughtful. The food wasn't bad here,but they never really gave her many choices. Peaking inside the box she gazed upon each beautiful created pastrie.

_"I hadn't had any of these...in well years...__"_

Most of her life she was on a strict diet with only the rare occurrence of something sweet or even the occasional soba.

"I...thank you.." She didn't really know what else to say. Their first meeting and he had brought her a gift. It was genuinely nice for a change.

"...Would you like to eat with me? I couldn't possibly eat these all by myself?" She questioned gesturing towrds the pastries. At the question he gave her a rather heart warming smile.

"Yes! I'd love too!"

[**]**

Before she knew it they had talked for hours on end. True to what shoto said of the boy he was fascinated with quirks and all things related to heroes. He had asked her dozens of questions about her quirk and she happily explained everything to him as he had a look of excitement on his face.

This was the first time that someone was generally curious about her. The way his eyes brightened in curious and wonder filled her with a emotion she couldn't explain.

She intern asked him questions about him as well. She had discovered his dad was over seas most of his life and was raised mostly by his mom. That he was first diagnosed quirkless ,but was a rare late bloomer. The boy even told her his favorite hero was All Might just like Shoto.

She laughed when he did the perfect Impersonation of All Might shouting the catch phase,"I AM HERE!"

She laughed.

She hadn't laughed that hard in ages. It even came to the point she was snorting from how hard she was laughing.

"That's so hahaha spot on!" She laughed with the biggest smile she ever had.

A small knock of the door alerted them that visiting hours were almost over.

Calming down she looked at the rather blushing boy im front of her now.

"Thank you for spending the day with Midoriya-san I haven't had that much fun in a while." She hadn't had fun since she was a kid and the boy had brought that feeling back to her in less than one day.

"I did too! It was really good to meet you!" That same genuine smile appeared again and her chest tightened again.

Picking himself he dusted off his form before reaching the door as gentle tug was felt on the back of his shirt. Turning he saw the form of Rei with a conflicted expression on her face.

"...Would you mind visiting me again?" She asked. The boy had made her feel emotions she hadn't felt in years, but there was one thing she knew being near him caused.

She felt safe.

"Yes I'll visit you again." A gentle smile as emerald eyes stared into her steele grey ones.

Leaving he waved good bye before exiting through the door. Alone she put a tentative hand against her chest to quill her rapid racing heart as a full smile spread across her face.

For the first time in a while she felt no tension in her being instead she felt calm and more relaxed than she's ever been before.

The boy that saved her son now made her feel like the safest person in the world.

And she was happy about that.

**[****]**

**A/n**

**Thoughts?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. chapter 2: Art and the Second Visit

**A/N**

**Don't worry you guys I'm still alive[Barely]**

**Gonna be updating now these next few days so lets start with this beauty first!**

**Don't own anything!(wish I did...)****So enjoy!!**

**[****]**

Dull was never the right word or even in the vocabulary of any patient in a mental hospital. Things might drone on for days, but nothing is ever dull.

The staff usually letting a few of the more stable patients into the recreational rooms for creative therapy. The bare basics of being able to express yourself through any time of creative method.

She never even touched paint before she was entered here. The last time she was even drew anything was when she was a little girl. Father never allowed individuality if one was suppose to be a possession. Now she let her canvas convey her message, the pure emotion, the epiphany of decade long entrapment.

Each stroke of the brush being drawn out effortlessly. There was no restrain in her movement. The canvas always showed splotches of dark colors intermixed with heavy strokes indicating her rage and fear. Now though, they held calm light strokes with concentration that she had never felt before.

Without realizing it she focused all her thoughts on the boy that made her feel safe. She let her brush flow with ease as if she were carving the emotions she felt when she thought of him. The smile that small shimmers of his joyful voice and the glint of excitement in his eyes.

Setting down her brush she eyed the canvas with thought recognition. It was the painting of a green opened forest. The branches of the tree covered in light coats of white indicating snow along with other vibrant colors and hues coating the sky and background.

"My goodness! Rei-san it's so lovely!" A nurse spoke walking by admiringly the painting.

"Thank you." She said still dazed at her own painting.

_"A calm forest winter...is this the way I view the tranquility you bring?"_

The boy was many things, but a representation of winter? That was strange.

"Ok you guys we'll be heading back to your rooms now. That's all the time we have today." A nurse spoke as she started building a few patients back to their rooms. The same nurse that complimented her painting gave her a warm smile.

"If you'd like you could keep it in your room. It be a waste to leave it here." She spoke making her way to a few other patients.

Rei looked once more at her work before picking the canvas up with a gentle touch.

"I'd like that." She whispered carefully holding the paint delicately as if it were glass.

That day she placed the painting against the wall across from her bed. The radiance of it making her more joyful and energized each time she gazed upon it.

"I wonder when I'll see you again..." She wondered out loud.

She wouldn't have to wait long.

**[****]**

To say the Todoroki siblings were concerned about their mothers new found joy was wholesomely understood.

If they were to be honest it scared them.

Fuyumi being the first to notice the more lively tone of her mother. A little more pep in her step than usual.

"You seem more...happier than usual." She questioned as she stared a little too hard at her mother.

A small blush dawning on her perfect skin.

"Really? I haven't noticed..." Rei said gazing at nothing and fiddling with her hair.

Not really satisfied with the answer she said her goodbyes and thought of ways to get to the bottom of this.

Natsuo was the next to notice. Though he didn't question it out right due to fear of upsetting her mood. Instead he interrogated the nurses vigorously and questioning any medication that they were giving her. He said he's goodbyes leaving a distraught staff in toe.

Than that left shoto who...was well shoto. The Bi-colored boy just smiled at his mother's happiness. It being a long time since he ever saw her this way. Though he had a really bad nagging feeling in the back of his mind as he left the hospital.

_"I don't know why,but I feel like punching and hugging Midoriya Right now..."_

Having that odd thought in mind he didn't notice a hoodied figure walking into the hospital after he left.

The hoodied man leaving flowers for Rei, before the nurse could question him. All they could see of him were burn marks and black hair before the man disappeared. A swirl of blue smoke left in his trail.

**]**

A week had passed before Izuku had visited her again. Unable to control herself she hugged the surprised boy with such force it almost caused them to fall over.

Izuku in his stir of surprise balanced both of them before either of them could fall to the ground. The boy's leg muscles and balance being at their peak.

_"Thank you Gran torino and your hellish training..."_

"Midoriya-san! I'm glad your back!" She spoke. The excitement in her tone and the bright smile on her face making him smile as well.

"I'm g-glad you enjoy my company." He stuttered slightly as he hugged her back.

From the nurse's point of view it looked like the duo we're embracing eachother as distant lovers. Internally she gushed at the prospect before returning to her station.

_" A young man in the clutches of a mentally broken married woman in need of love...the juicy stories I can make from that!"_

The nurse giggled to herself gaining weird stares from other staff members.

Back with the mentioned duo they had started light chit chat talking about the event's in the past week. One of which Izuku mentioned bumping into a little girl with white hair wrapped in bandages. He told the story of how he couldn't help her due to circumstances. Seeing him in a state of distraught she hugged him gently pulling him close to her.

"It's ok Midoriya-san...you'll help that girl again soon. You always know how to make a person feel safe...you'll be a great hero in the future." She whispered soothingly into his ear gently rubbing circles against his back. He smelt of pine and nature which made since of how he was.

Izuku held her tighter realizing the woman was the same height of him making it easier to hold her. Her slender figure almost fitting perfectly in his arms. Subconsciously he sniffed her hair gaining the sweet aroma of cherry blossoms.

_"Has she always been this beautiful..."_

The two held eachother for what felt like hours. A knock on the door alerting them that visiting hours were over.

Reluctantly Izuku was the one to separate from the hold as a deep blush rose to his cheeks.

"Time s-sure flies by here huh?" He stuttered getting a light laugh from her.

"It sure does! I didn't mean to be so...clingy today." She fiddled with jer hair as pink dusted jer cheeks as well.

The two hugged before Izuku departed again. As soon as the door closed she quickly grabbed her pillow and held it close to her chest. The pink turning crimsom as her heart was beating out of her chest.

_"He's as old as Shoto yet...his muscles felt like that of a man!!"_

She felt a new feeling rise in her heart and didn't know what it was. Staring at her painting she contemplate on her feelings of Izuku and that of her well being.

_"Oh god...I love my son's best friend!"_

_]_

**A/n**

**That's all for now folks!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. chapter 3 : New Goal ,New friend?

**A/N**

**Ok lets start this off good.****I don't own anything so enjoy!**

**[****]**

Therapy sessions started in the late afternoon. Most patients had the opportunity to see one either daily or by a set schedule that provided them time of recovery or some much needed self reflection.

At the beginning she jad requested to go daily. The sessions almost lasted hours upon hours of talking about fear, frustration, and rage built upon on her life. The years spent as livestock than an actual wife raising multiple children into this world. At the beginning there were so many antidepressants that they had to perscribe to her in order for some level of progress to form.

Now she was shortened on her antidepressants along with her sessions to the point where most of the procedures had a steady pace. She had at least 3 therapy sessions a week. Today being one of them.

"Ah Rei-san it's good to see! How are you today?" Chirped a bright voice of a woman. The woman had Avian features of gold and white. A mutation type quirk that made her look like a cockatiel.

"I'm good Shiro-san,it's been pretty good lately." Rei spoke cheerful. She sat on the black leather couch that she had been accustomed too for years of sessions. Though the couch always remained stiff as can be.

"I'm glad to hear that! We've actually been seeing progress with your case. Me and Dr. Akira have been talking about your release in a few months." The woman happily stated. Rei's face looked shocked at this prospect.

_"I'm gonna be released soon...?"_

"I can see your confusion, but you won't exactly go back to your home that you came from. You have the option of preferring to stay in a shelter that'll provide you with opportunity of readjustment to society or you can stay with a close relative, or even one of your older children if you want. We would still have our regular sessions and you will have to keep up with your medication though as well." She explained. The prospect of being able to the leave the hospital was joyous news to her.

_"The chance to live again..."_

During these sessions Dr.Shiro would have her write down lists of things she would do as soon as she was released. Things such as To-do lists, future planning lists, and even wish list. To others it seemed unnecessary, but for her it was a necessity. Pages full of things she wanted to do and places she wanted to be. A life confined before,to now all she wanted to spend it carefree and happy.

"Is there anything you wanna talk about today? I heard you've been getting a new visitor lately?" Shiro questioned with small teasing in her voice.

"O-oh umm yes! My youngest son's best friend has been coming by lately." She spoke. The barest of smiles ghosting her features, but Dr.Shiro could see it.

"Tell me about him, I'm curious about the boy that has you apparently laughing to no end from what the nurses have told me." At this Rei blushed at the statement.

"W-Well he's kind, very sweet and gentle. His first visit he brought me pastries I hadn't eaten since I was a kid." She started gaining a nod from the woman.

"He is ambitious to the point of being overly enthusiastic. He talked to me for hours about pro-heroes and quirks. Honestly...it's been refreshing to have someone like that visit me. I feel...safe around him." She finished her sincere speech gaining a grin from Dr.Shiro.

"Young men tend to be like that...though are you feeling anything when he's with you Rei-san?" A cautious tone in the doctor's voice.

To be honest she contemplated that question herself lately. Midoriya was the completely opposite of Enji. Midoriya's gentle nature felt like a calming forest compared to her husband's raging inferno. He had also so many qualities that made her happy from listening to her to actually treating her with respect and kindness. The warm feeling in her chest would always burn when he gave her that precious smile that made her sometimes flustered.

"I...I don't know honestly. I'm quite happy when he's near me,but he also...makes me feel...like an actual woman?" She questioned herself.

"Explain dear."

"He sees me as an actual person. Takes time to get to know me and how I feel. He's made me feel like an actual woman compared to years of being an...object." Her voice wavered at the word. Years of being used an object making her feel even less than a human being.

"Rei-san this is best I've seen you in years. He's made you progress faster in a few visitations than we have in months of sessions." She laughed gracefully. A face of gratitude on her features.

"Yes he really has." She stated rubbing her thumbs against the back of her hands.

"Well that's all the time we have today. We can continue this in our next session if you'd like?" Dr. Shiro questioned. Rei smiled at the woman before getting up from the uncomfortable couch.

"Before you go...there's something I'd like to tell you." Shiro placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't dwell on "What if"s Rei-san. Focus on you more than anything. You are your own person and nobody elses. If this boy makes you feel safe than you should have nothing to worry about." At these words Rei thought of multiple times her father, family and Enji treated her for less than her worth. Than she thought about how happy her children were and than of the smile on tbe green haired boy's face making her smile as well.

"Thank you."

**[****]**

The hospital provided a gym for physical therapy ,but Rei hardly used in in the afternoons. Instead she'd always request a private room away from other patients and to wear she could exercise freely.

Her exercises include forms of light weights, light cross fit, cardio and her favorite yoga.

Dawning a high ponytail along with a dark blue shirt and Black yoga pants she started her daily routine. Stretching, breathing and pacing herself in the calming ways that yoga provided. Her mother teaching her this in her youth to help her anxiety.

Lift her arms up and right leg back she leaned forward as low as she can go. Surprisingly motherhood never stopped her rigorous workout method. Years of being flexible and keeping in shape giving her still the youthful body of 20 year old woman.

Sometimes she included extra squats in her regimen giving her bottom a nice bouncy curvious look.(Not that most could see it from her hospital clothes.)

Doing her light stretches she thought of Izuku. The very muscular frame of the boy making her blush slighty.

_"I wonder how much training he does."_

She wondered.

She was no saint when she thought a few times about how he would look shirtless. It made her sometimes question herself do to how young he was.

Pausing in her workout she glance over to yhe mirror that reflected her figure. She was lean near her abdomen with a slim waist,but had wide curvious hips. Unknowingly she posed slightly in the mirror making sure she looked good at ever angle.

_"Would Izuku even like a body like this.."_

Even though she started to have feelings for the boy she had kept second guessing her feelings.

_"He's a young man who probably has a bunch of girls lining up for him probably...and he probably wouldn't like someone as old as you."_

Though she wouldn't admit her jealousy she worked even hard in her workouts before calling it a day.

Leaving the room deep in thought she had accidentally bumped into a nurse causing them both to fall.

"I'm s-sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" The nurse stammered with small panic in her voice. Rei lifted herself up before helping the nurse back up to her feet.

"It's ok I should be apologizing honestly I bumped into you." Rei spoke shyly.

"I didn't hurt you did I Miss..." The nurse questioned.

"Please call me Rei-san and no I'm fine I promise. What is your name?" Rei questioned the nurse. The woman before her had long green hair and green eyes to match along with a cute chubby smile.

"Call me Inko-san than!"

**[****]**

**A/n**

**Tried yoga once...never again. It's also about time these two meet. It'll be interesting later on.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. chapter 4: Lucid Dreams

**A/n**

**More!****Enjoy.**

**Also themes of naughty things later ahead so a warning.**

**[****]**

There were certain situations that Rei was never prepared for in her life. Things such as a Robbery, her kids dating, and finally being able to confront Enji.

Now she can add meeting the mother of her crush to that list as well.

It was completely by accident in meeting her, but she had met the rather cheerful and teary eyed visage of one Inko Midoriya.

She was in a word a splitting image of the boy ,except for the crying(she hoped).

After bumping into each other Inko had decided to treat her to lunch as apology and she insisted on Rei to accept even though she didn't want to be a bother. They had traveled over a short distance to a small cafe near the hospital.

Apparently Inko had been working at the same hospital for a few years now and had been put in the East wing taking care of the elderly.

Rei was also shocked by how...emotional the woman was before her. One moment they were talking about life next moment the green haired woman shot tear cannons in the air from discussing the failed nature of her marriage.

"I'm sorry...It's been awhile since I've been able to talk like this." Inko.spoke wiping a tear from her eyes. A box of tissues materializing by her side that Rei had no idea where they came from.

"It's ok...I know the feeling trust me." She knew the feeling WAY too well.

_"Honestly I envy those who have a good marriage."_

**]**

"AACHOOO!! SHIT!" Cursed one very furious Mitsuki Bakugo as she sneezed violently.

"Honey you ok?" Masaru her husband questioned with concern.

She looked at him for a moment before place a light kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah I'm ok...think some bitch is talking shit about me right now." She said snuggling up against Masaru.

**]**

"So your son's name is Shoto right?" Inko questioned Rei who was taking a bite into her cheesecake.

"Yes, he's my youngest actually. I have 3 more older children actually." She said ,but she missed the very wide eyed look from Inko.

"You have other children and you look like that!? I feel envious now!" Inko laughed making Rei smile.

"Yes, but your cute in your own way Inko-san." Rei chided, but Inko waved it off.

"Please I bet men run after a woman like you. Probably a lot of young men too!" Inko playfully teased. Rei laughed slowly taking a sip of her green tea.

_"Hopefully your son is on that list of young men..."_

"So do you know what your gonna do when your released?" Inko questioned sipping her tea.

Rei looked at the cafe window in thought. She watched as people walked along the side walk. Some heading from work and others heading home to their familes or signficant other. These were the people she envied. The omesones who had a choice.

"I...really don't know yet." She spoke with a hint of sadness in her tone. She wanted to live a normal life yet...could she?

A gentle hand was placed onto hers as she looked up at the warm smile Inko was giving her.

"It'll be ok. You are gonna have your freedom and no one is gonna take that away from you." Inko spoke softly as Rei started to tear up.

"Thank you Inko-san..." She smiled wiping away her tears.

"Say...I'm actually done with my shift. Want to spend the afternoon with me?" Inko questioned.

"I'd love too!" Rei stated as she happily finished her cheesecake.

**]**

Rei had tiredly,but happily crashed onto her bed. To her surprise the shorter woman know as Inko was more lively than she expected. They had spent the last few hours looking over clothes, discussing books and even to her surprise talked about cookincooking to which Rei hasn't done in years.

_"Maybe I should get her to help me to cook..."_

Laying her head on her pillow she stared sleepily at the painting im her room before darkness consumed her being.

_(Dream Sequence)_

_A room lit with candles surrounded her. The exotic scents of oils and sweets wafting her senses as her limbs laid softly upon soft silk sheets._

_Opening her eyes she was greeted to the sight of a emerald green. A rough, but gently calloused hand ran along her cheek._

_"Your so beautiful Rei-chan." He whispered softly she had to focus to hear it. Her eyes gazed upon his muscular torso as she softly ran her fingers against every crook and crevice of his muscles._

_Izuku's gentle smiled turned playful as he planted light butterfly kisses along her neck making her moan in delight. His hand leaving her cheek to run across her exposed hip. His fingers slowly gliding across her pale soft skin._

_"Izuku..." She whisperd as his hand slowly dipped down lower between jer thighs._

_"Patience my little snow bunny, I'll give you what you want..." Izuku whispered huskily before capturing her soft lips in a passion kiss._

_( End of dream sequence)_

Rei jolted from her bed panting softly. A thin layer of sweat covered her body as she slowly placed a hand on her chest.

_"What was that...!?!"_

Taking a few breathes to calm herself she couldn't deny that she indeed loved the dream.

"This is torture..." She whispered slowly covering her eyes. She shifted slightly on her bed to ignore the ache between her nether regions. An intense flush covering her whole body almost.

_"Izuku..."_

Her thoughts returning to the dream of the musclar teen with the beautiful emerald eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest as she invisioned him holding her close and...

_"Rei calm yourself! Your aa respectable woman not some thirst Cougar..."_

Sighing to herself she tossed the now sweat soaked top to the ground to cool herself down. Shifting again she tried to get comfortable again to try to fall asleep again.

Gazing out her window she looked up at the starry night sky.

_"I wonder if you think of me..."_

**]**

Soft pants echoed through a dark room. A very low groan was heard from dried lips as emerald eyes were closed in concentration.

His chest bare as his shirt was tossed to the ground. His boxers dipped down slightly as his hand stroked firmly against his hard member. His hair clinging to his sweaty forehead as he panted out shallow breathes

"R-rei-chan..." He panted stroking his member harder. With a low groan he climaxed on his hand slumping to his bed to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

Grabbing a tissue from his desk he wipped himself clean before laying back in bed naked to cool down his sweaty body.

He stared out his window as a strange feeling was felt in his gut. Guilt plastered In his eyes and he groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong with me..." He spole softly before darkness consumed his being.

**]**

**A/N**

**Looks like things will spicy!?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	5. chapter 5: Papers

**A/n**

**Let the show begin!**

**Enjoy!**

**[****]**

2 weeks.

For two straight weeks she felt ultra numb to the word. Each passing day the minutes passing by as quick as she could count them. Her mind in a constant void of emptiness that transcended her own self hatred and self loathing. Her eyes glossed over as she stared at the papers that lay by her desk.

2 weeks of constant emptiness caused by a few simple papers. A man had dropped them off to her without a word and quite frankly she was glad to have not seen the man's face. For if she did see the man she sure would have stabbed an icicle straight through his eye until she pierced through the other end of his skull.

20 years. She had given up the prime of her life for a forced marriage. A marriage that she never agreed to with her consent. A marriage that not only broke her will, but her own insanity for that matter.

A bitter laugh echoed through her room as it broke the silence of those gruelling few weeks. A layer of frost emanating from the window as a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time came to the surface. A emotion she thought she buried deep in her being from long ago.

**Rage.**

It felt ironic almost. How he spent years controlling her every move. Like she was the pawn in a game of chest and he was the cruel king that ruled over her. How he tossed her aside like yesterday's news to hide the despicable actions he's caused.

In a fit of anger she threw the papers across the room. Amongst the papers laid one that stood out. One in big bold print to a word that she **never **knew even existed to the man that brutally abused the sanity of her mind.

Laying scattered across her bed room floor were divorce papers.

Years of never even attempting to work out this marriages. Decades worth of unsaid words that due to fear she could never utter. Years of recovery to actually feel like she mattered and built up her self worth all came crashing down just by the typed words on a paper.

She wanted a divorce from the very beginning when he started to be cruel. When she even threatened it he would just beat her. Yet he had the nerve to send a fucking messenger to give her the papers instead of facing her like a real man.

_"FUCK THAT!"_

He sent her away for years without a second thought, and now he wants a divorce that she literally begged on her knees to have for decades?

She had every right to be pissed. The right to anger and frustration. The right to be furious.

She punched the wall across from her hard as hard as she could knocking down her precious painting. A small crater formed on the wall along with a sheet of ice she threw in with the punch.

Her vacant eyes loomed over the fallen painting as a small glimmer of light passed her eyes. With her now bruised hand she carefully picked up the painting holding close to her chest.

Dropping to her knees she screamed as hard as ahe could. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. Hot burning tears cascaded down her face as she wailed on the floor of her dark room.

Anger shifting to sorrow in a blink if an eyes.

All she wanted through those years of pain was a shoulder to cry on. Someone to give her hope in her darkest moments to shield her from harm.

She wanted to be safe and happy.

She wanted to be loved unconditionally without fear of being hurt.

She...wanted Izuku.

No. She needed Izuku.

Thoughts of the green haired boy passed her mind as she clutched the painting closer to her chest. His warm smile soothing her gently as she rocked herself back in forth.

Closing her eyes she laid there amongst the scattered papers and ice with only the thoughts of Izuku crossing her broken mind.

_(Dream Sequence)_

_The smell of pine and lavender clouded her senses. Opening her eyes slowly she was met with the small light illuminated by the moon._

_"You ok love?" A gently voice spoke as she turned to meet the worried emerald eyes of her husband._

_"Yes...just thinking is all." She whispered as a rough calloused hand ran across her cheek._

_"You know you can always talk to me Rei...I don't want you to ever feel like you don't have a voice. You do and I'm always here to listen to what you have to say." He spoke giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead._

_"Besides what kind of husband would I be if my beautiful wife was unhappy?" He teased pulling her closer to him._

_"A shitty one." She giggled as a smile graced his lips._

_"Exactly! So tell me...what's on your mind." He eyes focused on hers for a few moments. She held her breath slightly as his eyes pierced her being though not in anger, but concern and love._

_"I...I don't know if I deserver you..." She whispered in his chest. Her doubts clouding her mind as a constant reminder of who she was. She was pathetic, weak and above all else useless.__A strong hand gently cupped her chin lifting her head to stare into his beautiful eyes._

_"Rei, what makes you think that?" He questioned delicately as he rubbed a thumb across her cheek._

_"I'm b-broken Izuku...he took e-everything from me. My sanity,My will and body. You deserve someone who can be a-able to give you everything..." Tears poured down from her eyes as she sobbed out her deepest emotions._

_"I c-c-can't even give y-you a-a..." She couldn't finish as she broke completely. She burried her head in his chest has she sobbed uncontrollably._

_Enji didn't just break her mental. He broke her physically as well._

_Right after shoto...her body wouldn't be able to conceive another child._

_In the end he got what he wanted...at the cost of breaking her in the process._

_Warm arms wrapped around her tightly as he let her cry out her sorrow. Rubbing his hands along her back qnd whispering soothing words to calm her down._

_"Rei...I chose you, because I love you." He spoke rubbing the tears from her eyes. A warming smile as he kissed her gently pushing away her worries, doubts and fear in a simple act._

_"All I want is you to stay by myside forever...We can always adopt if needed be,but only if you want to. I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want. Your happiness is the the only thing I want Rei." He finished giving her the brightest smile he could muster._

_Sniffling lightly she smiled giving him a gently kiss._

_"Please never leave me Izuku..."_

_(End of dream sequence.)_

Opening her eyes slowly she barely moved on the spot ground. She layed their for hours still holding the painting close to her.

"Izuku...would you even love someone as broken as me..." She whispered to the darkness expecting a awnser.

Through the window of her room a figure in a black cloak watched her figure as she layed upon the ground. Piercing blues eyes watched in sorrow as the woman cried for an awnser.

"I'll end that bastard...even if I have to burn this world to a crisp to do it." He rasped walking away. Taking one last look towards the woman he made a solemn promise.

"I'll burn this world...for you mother..." He spoke before vanishing in a swirl of azure flames.

**[****]**

**A/n**

**When thinking about it really. Enji had to try 4 times in order to get a perfect combination of quirks in the form of shoto. So in perspective it really could have damaged her system. Another depressing factor is that we don't know if she's ever had any miscarriages while dealing with the abuse enji gave her...so idk its morbid to think about.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. chapter 6: Wrong

A/n

let's keep the ball rolling on this.

Enjoy!

* * *

There was a thin line between doing something that's considered right and what can be considered wrong.

For example saving someone from getting hit by a car can be the right thing, but put pushing some in the way of the car _than _saving them would be in the wrong.

Of course Izuku wouldn't fake something as bold as that, but in his own way he's doing something wrong.

Ever since he started visiting his best friend's mom in the hospital he couldn't help suppress a rather intense hidden feeling for the conflicted mother. A complex to help her so to speak, but more than that.

The undeniable fact was that she was a straightforward beauty amongst the masses. The hair white as snow reminding him of his favorite season of the year. The almost child like laughter she has towards his horrific jokes filling him with a sesnse of pride for actual making a girl laugh(intentionally he might add).

Sure protectiveness came along with wanting to help someone,but that didn't exactly explain his needs.

The needs to want to hold her close as she cried, the reason to make her smile whenever he thought of that of that broken mask she put on, the reason to be there by her side almost all the time.

The reason to show her true love.

That is what conflicted his inner being. The unintentional wrong that felt almost right. It was paradoxical in everyway.

He was in _Love _with Rei Todoroki, the mother of Shoto Todoroki and the wife of Endeavour.

He was in _Love _with a married woman!

He had to push that reoccurring thought out of his mind like a plague. If he didn't have to deal with the aftermath of Eri he'd probably be there with Rei right now.

After the whole ordeal of saving Eri he wanted nothing more than to be Rei's side telling her about what happened and maybe bringing Eri along to see her.

Yet he was bedridden for testing after his fight with overhaul and the death of Sir Nighteye didn't help the flow of insecurities that he felt as successors of One for all. He even tried giving it Mirio who rejected the offer the moment he said it!

Now here he was back in his dorm room thinking about One for All, Eri and Rei all in one sitting making him restless as can be.

Glancing over at the digital call it was almost midnight. He couldn't do much so giving in and trying to sleep was all he could do.

"Rei..." He mumbled before the world of sleep enveloped him.

_(Dream sequence)_

_"Daddy wake up!" Shouted a rather familiar voice before a small body landed on his chest._

_"Oof!" He groaned waking up to the little frame of Eri smiling up at him. Her ruby red eyes brimming with energy._

_"Come on you gotta wake up! It's movie night!" She said excitedly as he gave a small smile._

_"Sorry Eri-chan I was just a little tired." He said groggily stretching his still muscles. It was his day off after almost a full month straight of missions, patrols and over all meetings in his agency.__It only being 3 years since he graduated from U.A._

_Making their way to the living room, he spotted familiar snow white hair waiting on them._

_"Ah there you two are the movies about to start." Rei said holding a bowl of popcorn._

_Wait...did she look younger?_

_Shaking his head he sat on the couch with both Rei and Eri,but he could help actually looking at Rei.__She was more...youthful. Like she went through a process of regressive aging. Her features more bright and even more beautiful than before._

_"Izuku-kun you ok?" She questioned worried while handing the bowl of popcorn to him.__"Y-yeah just a little off..." He spoke slowly as he looked down at the popcorn seeing the flaming face of Endeavour emerging from the bowl._

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY WIFE!_

_"__(Abrupt end of dream sequence)_"

AHHHHHHHH!" He shouted jumping from his covers in fright looking around for the bulking flame hero.

Covered in sweat he sighed collapsing down to the ground in complete exhaustion.

"It was just a dream..." He mumbled to himself staring off into the distance of his window.

_"What did that dream mean...and why did I think of her as younger?...And Eri too? This makes no sense..." _

He thought while trying to go back to bed.

"Rei...I miss you." He whispered lightly to himself before going back to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Under the moonlight in an alleyway leaned a hoodied figure looking at the ground.

"Hey, I got what you need." Another figure spoke walking down the alleyway. He was a taller man also covered by a hood handing over a small case to the other man.

The hoodied figure opened the small case to see 10 small Vials filled with black liquid.

"I don't know why you'd ask for so much trigger, it's tough to come by if don't know somebody you know?" The taller man spoke with a small laugh.

Pocketing the small case the other man started to walk away before a rough hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Oi! My money asshole, that shit ain't either!" The taller man spoke angrily.

The hoodied figure turned as a pair of piercing blue eyes started at the taller man.

"Of course. I almost forgot." Came the raspy reply before the hoodied man outstretched his hand as blue flame engulfed the tall man. The residue of ash falling to the ground before the man could even get out a scream.

"One step closer. Than I'll end you endeavor." He laughed walking away from the alleyway.

The moonlight reflecting off of dull Azure eyes and the stitched up face of Dabi. Pulling out the small case he gave a low chuckle before disappearing into the night. The smell of burnt flesh in his wake.

* * *

A/n

I wanted to include Dabi a bit more just to see how it goes.

Thank you for reading and review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Right

A/n

Back!

Enjoy!

* * *

The red light district even with hero society norms was still the same. Under table drug dealing, prostitution and much more still run behind the scenes of the pleasure district without the supervision of heroes or villian alike. A type of neutral ground for both as even heroes indulge in the pleasures of the flesh.

A hoodied man leaned agaisnt the wall of a busy love hotel as he glanced at the little vial in his hand. Purple scarred blotches of skin adorned his forearms.

"Out of all the fucking places you make me come here?" A very gruff and try voice spoke as emotionless Azure eyes meet crimson red ones.

"Nice seeing you too handfucker." Dabi spoke without missing a beat. A very small smile on his face at seeing the glare from Tomura.

"Why am I here dabi?" Tomura questioned irritating scratching his neck. A very nasty habit he noticed the young leader of LOV had.

"I need a favor." Dabi spoke as Tomura's eye squinted at him

"Your gone for months and you expect me to help you?" Tomura spat out with venom as his glare Intensified. Shrugging Dabi smiled widely as he held out the vial towards Tomura.

"What If I told you I have a way to kill the current number 1?" Dabi spoke with excitement and anger. Seeing this look though a very unnerving smile spread across Tomura's lips.

"I'm listening."

* * *

Shoto Todoroki had a very simple mind. He was intelligent, cunning and a powerful hero in training. Though there was one tiny , green flaw he had.

Izuku.

Shoto wasn't clueless or as aloof as others thought he was. To be quite frank he was observant and pay attention alot. Like how Bakugo was becoming less(more) hot headed around him amd less around his classmates. He knew of the crush that Momo had on him (Which he really doesn't know how to deal with).

And lastly he definitely noticed the awkward eye contact Izuku was giving him lately since he first visited his mother at the hospital.

He definitely noticed the more chirper spirit she was in and the happier mood Izuku was in,but lately it seemed more...stale.

Izuku went from happy and socially awkward, to flustered and socially distant.

"Ummm..T-Todoroki-kun?" Squeaked a very shy voice.

Speak of the devil.

"Yes Midoriya-san?" He replied cooly as Izuku flinched nervously in spot. His hands cupped together in a very nervous bundle.

"I have to t-talk to you about s-something important." Izuku stuttered out. Seeing the unusual state he was in Shoto quirked a brow.

"Yes?" He questioned as Izuku gulped looking around nervously for anyone around.

"Y-you know what love is write?" Izuku questioned as blush formed on his face. Shoto paused at hearing this before thoughts of a certain ponytailed girl crossed his mind.

"Some what...why are you asking this Midoriya-san?" He questioned a bit more curious at the subject at hand.

"W-Well you know how some times you can l-like someone and they can be younger or...older than you are?" Izuku questioned a bit more cautiously as some gears in Shoto's mind began to turn.

Placing a gentle hand on Izuku's shoulder he gave him a very worried look.

"Midoriya-san I'm not one to be concerned,but...when need to get you help if you like younger girls. It's against the law." Shoto spoke as Izuku's face morphed into one of horror.

"Nonononono! T-todoroki-kun you got it wrong!" Izuku shouted horrifed at his friend's claim.

"Midoriya-san it's ok your secret is safe with me." Shoto spoke calmly already thinking of the best doctor's to help Izuku with his condition.

"I-I-I LIKE OLDER WOMEN!" Izuku shouted as his entire face was beet red. Blinking Shoto stared at him for a second before realization hit him.

"Oh."

"I l-like older women...but I've been liking a certain one lately. I think I m-might even love her..." Izuku began as Shoto nodded in understanding.

"I see...so how are you gonna confess your feelings to recovery girl?" Shoto stated plainly as Izuku gaped at him.

"Not that old! I..like milfs!" Izuku stated trying to correct Shoto's claims.

"Is this a revenge thing against Bakugo? Sleeping with his mom will assert your dominance and superiority for sure." Shoto said and Izuku lost it.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR MOM!" Izuku finally shouted completely done with Shoto's airheaded manner.

"Oh I know."

"I'm sorry if this is sudden but I- WAIT WHAT!" Izuku shouted staring at a now smirking Shoto.

"Sorry Midoriya-san, but I'm not at as blind as I make out to be." He shrugged as Izuku sighed in relief.

"So...your not mad?" Izuku squeaked out as Shoto gave him a knowing look.

"No,but hurt my mom...and I hurt you." Emphasizing his point the temperature in the room lowered to freezing temperatures as Izuku shivered.

"N-noted..."He said still shivering from fear and the cold.

Truly how (un)lucky was he?

* * *

Dabi sighed as he stared into the night sky. In one hand the vial of trigger amd in the other a withered old picture.

The pictured held a young redheaded boy with a bright smile and a woman with snow white hair. He ran his thumb over the picture in remembrance of his childhood.

"Soon...just wait a little longer.." He whipsered to himself as small tear cascaded dowm his scarred face.

* * *

A/n

This feels...childish yet serious at the same time.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8 :Release and Repent

Today was the day. No more paperwork,therapy or even the slightest sign of the media.(Something she was really happy about not dealing with.)

She was even wearing normal clothes again outside the patient scrubs she endured wearing all through her stay. She was even wearing normal shoes again!Even if she was secretly a little upset that the jeans she decided to wear today didn't exactly...fit her right anymore.

"Small steps...small steps." She muttered to herself. It wasn't really the clothing bothering was the concept of freedom before that made her not only excited,but also very frightened.

She'll be out in the world that so graciously denied her happiness.

She'll get to be able to experience the things that she only dreamed of.

"Nervous or excited?" Spoke the call voice of Dr. Shiro. The Avian woman having the features of a ghost smile that Rei could tell. Giving off her own nervous smile she gave her a small chuckle.

"Maybe a bit of both honestly." She answered with a semi-shaky breathe. Shiro gave her a small giggle at seeing patients nervousness.

"Trust me you will do fine. Your a free woman now and no one is gonna hold you back now." The strong advice from the woman made Rei's own smile widen.

"Thank you for everything Shiro-san." Rei bowed gently as Dr. Shiro did the same, but a bit more dramatic making both women to erupt in a fit of giggles making the other staff and nurses smile as well.

* * *

"You two really didn't have to tag along for this." The gentle voice of the lone Todoroki daughter spoke as she gave a gentle smile to one very indifferent Shoto and a nervous(blushing) Izuku.

"Trust me. I...we wouldn't wanna miss this for anything." Shoto spoke giving Izuku a sideways glance causing the boy to turn his head away while sweating nervously.

"H-he's right...I really don't wanna miss this." Izuku spoke genuinely, making both Todoroki's smile at his thoughtfulness.

Making their way to the hospital they were greeted to a very...uncomfortable sight. Stopping both Fuyumi and Shoto stared wide eyed at the scene before them. Izuku himself was in shock, but quickly turned to rage at seeing the scene before him.

There at the entrance was the now current number 1 hero, Endeavor. Gone was the flames and costume though as he only stood in a simple trench coat along with a button up and slacks. He didn't have an aura of his normal hostility...in fact he seemed a bit more cautious than he wanted to be.

Though that's not what surprised everyone at all. What really surprised everyone was who was in front of Endeavor. There standing in front of the hulking mass of Endeavor was Rei,

Her head held high and her face hardened into a cold stare that made most of the surrounding area gloss over with a small layer of permafrost.

"Rei." He spoke softly as he stared down at her. It wasn't intimidating,but the small flinch from hearing her name from him made everyone hold there breathe.

"Enji." She spoke calmly,but her hands shook slightly as small tremors of fear began to shake throughout her body.

"It's good to see you." His voice boomed as he raised a hand towards her. Seeing this Rei shut her eyes in fear for the incoming impact,but felt nothing except a small gush of wind. Opening her eyes she was met with something she thought she would never see.

Inches from her face was the hand that abused her for years being held by the wrist in a vice grip by a very serious looking Izuku. Unknowingly he had activated his full cowl causing torrents of green bio-electricity to circle around him.

"What do you think your doing boy?" Endeavor questioned hotly staring down the vibrant green eyes of Izuku.

"Do not touch her." His voice was calm,but it held such hostility that it made the two shocked siblings flinch slightly. For a solid minute both Endeavor and Izuku starred each other down.

"This is bad..." Shoto said loud enough for his sister to nod her head slowly feeling pressure build in the atmosphere.

* * *

Else where in a hidden bunker stood a shirtless figure. The surrounded area having sever signs of scorch marks and soot along the area. A bonfire of azure flames lighting up the remaining area.

"Almost time hehehehe." Snickered the voice of one Dabi. The fire illuminating his figure to show sighs of a more demonic appearance as he dropped an empty vial to the ground.

* * *

A\n

My poor boy took the trigger...it's almost time for a father and son brawl! Giving Dabi a major power boost though with trigger on his side, hopefully someone will save the day.

Thank you for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Destined Meeting

The human body has only one primal instinct when faced with immediate danger.

Fight or flight instincts.

Though some people who have pushed passed these rather primal human instinct to reach greater heights never seen before.

Izuku didn't know if it was All for One that caused him to leap towards Rei or his impulsive protectiveness towards her,but he made sure of one thing...

Endeavour was **_not_** gonna lay a finger on Rei.

"M-Midoriya-san?" Fuyumi called out lowly as she felt the temperature rise up near her father and green bio-electricity circle around the area.

Piercing blue eyes stared heatedly into emerald green as the temperature around them began to rise. Rei stood behind Izuku ,but not out of fear for Endeavour. No she felt completely admiration towards Izuku...for the first time someone had stood up for her in front of Endeavour.

"Izuku-kun..." She spoke softly, but caught the attention of Endeavour. Wordlessly he lowered his flames as he took back his arm from Izuku.

"I'm not here to cause trouble boy. " He said with slight disdain. Izuku however never let up as he still stared hard up at the now number 1 hero.

"Izuku-kun..." Rei repeated again softly gain his attention. Turning to look at her he saw a pleading look in her eye as he deactivated his Full Cowl.

Seeing the tension defuse slightly Fuyumi took the opportunity to approach her mother and calmly wrap her into a gentle embrace.

"So why are you here." Shoto said in no time as he stood next to a still defensive Izuku. His blunt words causing Endeavor's eye to twitch slightly as he pulled a small stack of papers from his back pocket.

"I came here to see if she had filled out her divorce papers." He spoke calmly as he looked over the shocked faces of three.

"W-What do you mean d-divorce papers?" Fuyumi questioned as she let go of her embrace with Rei. Steeling herself Rei stared into her daughters eyes with a gentle smile.

"We are officially going to separate Fuyumi-chan." Rei said very calmly. Hearing these words left everyone with mixed emotions.

For the Todoroki siblings it was...it was long awaited,but not like this. Whatever resentment that Shoto had for his father has now skyrocketed to another level. Tightening his fist the half and half user strained from not lashing out as he stood before him.

Fuyumi couldn't think straight as she processed the whole situation at hand. Being the oldest she didn't expect something like...this.

Rei had already made up her mind from the start. She had sacrificed so much...and to finally be set free of his own agreement?

She wouldn't get another great opportunity like this.

Izuku had the oddest expression amongst them. On the outside he looked conflict. His face contorted into a confused visage as he listened to the two talk about the terms.

On the inside it was another story.

He had felt genuine satisfaction at this. Not having to worry about being a homewrecker was one thing ,but dealing with endeavor himself was another thing.

He could finally have Rei to himself.

_"...Wait. Did I j-just really think that?"_

He thought as he paused for a moment. His mind shut down for the briefest moment as Rei and Endeavor finished up their agreement of their court due date.

"That's all I wanted to discuss with you. I'm heading off now." With That said he was gone as soon as he appeared. Rei looked dazed as all the emotion exhaustion finally hit her at once, her legs bucked beneath her as she nearly dropped to the ground.

Izuku seeing this snapped from his stupor to swiftly grab a hold onto Rei's waist. Looking up her gray eyes met his concerned emerald ones that made her smile gently.

"Thank you, Izuku-kun. Always know how to be there." She spoke softly caressing his cheek. The cold touch of hand brought a smal blush to his face as he held her hand gently.

Fuyumi started completely flabbergasted by the scence before her as Shoto...Just pulled out his phone to take a picture of it.

"*cough* Ahem! I think we should really get going..." Fuyumi said embarrassingly as the two stared embaressingly at their audience.

Rei straightened out her clothes hiding the obvious blush on her face from both her children. Izuku was no better off as he started at the ground finding it increasingly interesting.

"R-Right...where's Natsuo-kun?" Rei questioned looking for her 3rd child. Fuyumi checked her phone for a secind before replying with a gentle smile.

"He's in a class right now,but he promised to meet up with us later." She replied as Rei nodded in understanding.

"It's been so long since we've all been together..." Rei spoke with Nostalgia she gave everyone a bright smile making both Todoroki's smile warmly.

"Ah! Before we forget c-could we stop by U.A. There's someone I really want you to meet Rei-chan!" Izuku spoke excitedly making Rei look at him curiously.

"Who do you want me to meet Izuku-kun?" She questioned as Izuku's eyes lit up with joy and happiness.

"Her name is Eri. She's the little girl I mentioned before. I'm pretty sure she'd really love to meet you!" He said with complete confidence. She gave him a charming smile.

"Well I can't wait to meet her!"

* * *

Mirio paced slightly at the sight before him. He was just visiting Eri-chan with Nejire when suddenly her horn started glowing a bright yellow color.

He had immediately called Aizawa to see what was going on.

_"Is her quirk gonna activate here?"_

He felt slightly nervous as Nejire tried to calm down a scared Eri. The little girl clinging her head tightly as small tears began to streak down her face.

"I-It hurts..." She cried out in pain. Mirio knew that if Aizawa didn't get here In time than something really bad was gonna happen.

Eri knew this too so she did the one thing should could do to protect everyone that she cared about.

She ran.

Slipping past both Nejire and Mirio her legs carried her far as they could before she had accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah! Are you ok!?" The figure said before Eri's quirk began to illuminate the figure and herself.

"W-wait step away from her!!" Mirio yelled as the light engulfed them blinding him and Nejire to the seen before them.

Though as this happened they heard a familiar voice scream at the top of their lungs.

"REIIIII!!"

* * *

**A/n**

**Cliff hanger master~! Jk please don't hate me!**

**See what happens to REI next chapter!! Thank for reading and please review!.**


	10. Chapter 10: Results

**A/n**

**Let's get on with this and show you readers what you've been waiting for!**

* * *

Sleepy grey eyes opened groggily as she was met with with a pure white cieling. Turning her head slightly she gazed out a open window at a cloudy bright sky.

_"I'm back in the__ hospital...how'd I get here..?" _

Her right side felt heavier than usual as she tried to move her limbs. Looking down her sight was obscured by white here as it rubbed slightly against her chin. Laid comfortably along her side was a little girl with the same white hair as her. She noticed the girl had a single horn on her head and she wore a pair of patient scrubs.

_"She looks oddly familiar..."_

For some reason her mother instincts kicked in as she ran her fingers through a wild patch of white hair. The girl stirred slightly ,but she moved closer towards her snuggling into her side.

Rei smiled gently as she continued to run her fingers through the little girl's wild bed head.

_"She kinda looks like me."_

"...Ma...mama..." The little girl mumbled in her sleep as began to whimper in her sleep. This took Rei by surprise as she noticed the now bandaged arms of the little girl and how much smaller she looked upon closer expectation.

"Ah! Your awake!" Shouted a blonde muscular man as he entered the room. Rei was about to cover the child when she noticed a flash of green hair behind the tall man with blonde.

"Rei-chan!" Shouted a happy Izuku as he enveloped her in a tight embrace ,but trying not to wake up Eri.

"Izuku-kun...I'm glad to see you." She whispered hugging him tightly.

"Do you remember what happened to you the other day?" Mirio questioned taking a seat on the other side of them. Rei looked confused as she tried recalling what happened yesterday.

"All I remember is leaving the hospital...the irony that I'm in one again is kinda unsettling." She playfully joked causing the two to laugh slightly.

"But after that...I really don't remember much." She admitted as she still played with Eri's hair.

"I guess we can start from there...before you came here Eri's began to activate. You see she can't really control it yet, so when it started activating she tried running away." Mirio explained as he pointed towards the girl in Rei's arms.

"When we got here she ran into you and her quirk went out of control." Mirio finished as Eri began to stir from her slumber.

"Did her quirk harm me in some way?" She questioned as Eri began to rub the sleepiness from her eyes.

"About that..." Izuku started before he gave Mirio a rather confused look.

"We don't know exactly what happened. " Mirio finished Izuku's sentence.

Eri finally fully awake looks at Rei for a moment before a bright smile erupts from her face.

"Mama!!" She yells hugging Rei tightly as all the occupants of the room looks confused.

"Ah what lively room." A older man in a lab coat says as he finally enters the room. Mirio stands up as he walks over to the doctor along with Izuku.

"So what exactly happened? Is Rei-chan gonna be ok?" Izuku questioned urgently as the doctor places a hand on his shoulder.

"Rei-san is going is going to be ok...in fact she's rathers fortunate." The doctor says as he reads over the clipboard on Rei's bed. Taking a seat next to her he hands over a sucker to Eri as he pats her head gently.

"Well I have some interesting news for you Rei-san. You see Eri's quirk is called rewind. We don't know the full capabilities of it,but all we know so far is that it can rewind the time of living objects." The doctor explains as Rei tries to understand the whole situation.

"Eri touched you for less than a full minute, but within those moments..." He pauses as he hands Rei a compacted hand mirror from his pocket. Confused she opens up the mirror too look at her reflect. She opened up the mirror slowly towards her face noticing a few...differences.

Her skin looked more...youthful. The rather noticable bag that were under her eyes were gone along the slight noticable wrinkles by her cheeks.

"You were de-aged by 10 years, Rei-san. You are in fact in physical peak condition. Your are completely healthy as well!" The doctor said with such excitement it felt uncomfortable for Rei.

"So what your saying is I'm 28-years old again...and I'm in perfect health?" Rei questioned a bit slowly trying to fully understand what happened to her.

_"I...I'm healthy...does that mean I can..?" _

Rei lowered her hand towards her midsection with a blank look making Eri look at her curiously.

"I'm sorry..." Eri misunderstood the expression for anger as she began to shake slightly. Rei placed her hand gently on Eri's head ruffling the girls hair slightly.

"I'm okay...I promise." Rei said confidently as she held Eri in her arms.

Izuku watched from the side slightly as he smiled at the scene before him. Strangely enough it gave him a sense of deja vu seeing the two together.

_"I can't exactly put my finger on it..."_

"I think you need some more rest now. You can leave tomorrow morning at the latest." The doctor said waving goodbye to everyone.

"Think we should get going as well, since it's already starting to get late." Mirio said picking up Eri and placing her on his shoulder. He gave Izuku a knowing wink and a finger gun ,before saying his goodbyes.

Silence enveloped the room for the two as Izuku awkwardly fiddled with his thumbs. Rei still looked conflicted, but she held strong in Izuku's presence.

"Sorry...I k-know this might be frightening to you." Izuku said worriedly as held her hand. He slowly rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, and admired the softness of them.

Rei peared over at him with a gentle smile as she tightened the grip on his hand.

"Thank you for always being here...Izu-Kun" She whispered slowly drifting back to sleep. Izuku studied her for a bit more before placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"I'll always be here for you."

* * *

**A/n**

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
